User talk:Noemon
Thank you ...For your good work in wiping out the spurious trivia point on "Plasma Cutter". You're right - nobody CARES what other scifi franchise x resembles, and I too hate when people waste everyone's time with "OMG NEMROCORPHS R LIKE FLOOD" sic. ;) - d2r 00:34, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Just came too say hi :P Hey :D so, I wanted too check the STalker rpage, but pressed on your name by mistake, and I have too say, the pure fact your a enginnering student Is sooooooo hillarious, lmao Issac: Today, we will learn how too use Kenisis! And also, I wanted too ask: The Ubermorph page, is kinda confusing, since It says they might be aleins who created the black marker, AND says theyre slashers.....how can this be fixed. : well hi to you too anonymous guy :D : Yeh, engineering is fun :) (Isaac s not a good teacher by the way, but don't let anyone know I told you that :P ) : as for the Ubermorph thing, sorry, but I have restrained myself from reading anything about it yet, as I haven't reached the point in the game where you fight it, so I don't want to spoil anything :) I'll try to answer you once I've finished the game, as I'm kinda busy with the university these days :) : cheers MitchK 18:46, January 31, 2011 (UTC) The comic That I talked of on your blog. I found it. RIght here. Template:Sniperteam82308 18:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) hahah, good one! :D MitchK 18:15, February 2, 2011 (UTC) answer me.... why you put a message in my section?. enthusiasm with the game and with this wikia? ummm.............., I not understand why you say me this, unnecesary comments eh! (simple comments, congratulations and answers), good, I don`t understand what is your problem with this, explain me....... do not take this message in a bad way. (Tricell 15:40, February 2, 2011) : Ok, first of all, it's weird that you replied now, since you had already replied in the original post :P Anyway, you can ignore that post, because I was mostly in a bad mood. I was trying to keep a track of what changes had happened in the Wiki, so that I could edit things if they were not appropriate, and my Activity Stream was flooded with replies you were leaving, that seemed to be void of any meaning (like the "?........"). That, combined with the aforementioned bad mood, led to that post :) -- MitchK 02:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: About the videos Sure, I will move the videos to the walkthrough section. Just one question: where is the walkthrough section? Update: I found it. Thank you for the advice. Nineteenth Hour 08:09, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : no problem :) --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 08:12, February 3, 2011 (UTC) My name Why yes, yes I do have some Greek ancestry. My paternal side of the family is from Crete. Obviously the rest of it is Dutch. I think Evangelos makes me sound like some stuffy Socratic-era philosopher/religious zealot, so I usually go by Ross, which my friends called me when I was little for reasons I can't remember. Thanks for asking :) Do you have notable ancestry trademarks? --LBCCCP 07:39, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : heh, indeed, Evangelos sounds too serious. How about Vangelis ? (Like the composer :D). And what do you mean by "notable ancestry trademarks?" (I can't make a coherent translation of that phrase in Greek :P ) --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 07:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh your English is so good I didn't know you were Greek. Well I asked that not knowing that you were Greek, so never mind now, unless part of your family isn't Greek. Where in Greece do you live? Is Mitch your full name or is that short for something?--LBCCCP 07:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : My whole family is Greek, so I'll forget that then ! I live in Athens, you know the capital of Greece. As for 'Mitch' it's the "english/american" version, if you will, of my name, which is Dimitris :) . I reckon it's easier for people from other countries to remember 'Mitch' instead of 'Dimitris'. [If you are wondering how is 'Mitch' related to 'Dimitris' it's because in Greek, the diminutive for Dimitris is Mitsos (Dimitris--->Dimitros--->Mitros--->Mitsos , or something like that :P)] --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 08:08, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see, I see. Greek names sound so...powerful. It's pretty awesome. I went to visit my grandparents who live in Ηράκλειο, last summer and we took a ship to Athens. It is very nice there. --LBCCCP 17:22, February 5, 2011 (UTC) are you aware that it is generally considered RUDE AND AGAINST THE RULES to edit other peoples comments. ralok 16:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC) now it is all sorts of messed up and I dont know if I fixed it or not. ralok 16:42, February 8, 2011 (UTC) im sorry bro, i havent slepts in like fourty hours ralok 16:48, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : huh, what are you talking about? I didn't edit any comment you or that anonymous guy made, except for the formatting of the replies, which I still don't know how or why this happened, and yet I fixed it back to how it was. What's the problem? --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 16:59, February 8, 2011 (UTC)